Full Moon
by anime1lover
Summary: Sesshomaru meets one of the legendary warriors of the ancient past....Demona! He thinks she'll be a good challenge well she just may proove to be more than that. fullpreview/ inside rating is because of future things.


Fanfic: Inuyasha 

Author: Anime1lover

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or about Inuyasha. I do how ever own my character Demona and this very wonderful story plot. So please no flames.

Story Title: Full Moon

Chapter title: Frozen Heat reborn

Preview: Sesshomaru had just stumbled upon one of the ancient demon warriors of legends...Demona! He meets her thinking she'll be a good fight. But when she does something unexpected will that change Sesshomaru's plans? This is mainly a Sesshomaru and Demona fic, however there will be other couples realizing things later on.Well find out in my first Inuyasha fanfic on the net ever!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Demona: wow I'm in my first fanfic ever kool.

prettypinkninjagurl: Interesting wonder if I'll be in one? (starts pondering)

anime1lover: Only time will tell.

Fluffy(is so not my name it's Sesshomaru): I feel so untterly surrounded by morons.

anime1lover: (eye twitching) And may I ask who the bloody hell you calling morons?

Fluffy: (Points outside the studio window at all the Inuyasha or Inuyasha character's fan clubs drooling outside the window.) Them and it seems they want in.

prettypinkninjagurl: Don't let them in! (shrieks and starts acting like there was a mouse in the room)

Demona: Maybe we should just start this story and maybe then they'll go away.

anime1lover: Hopefully.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 1 Frozen heart reborn

--Sesshomaru's POV--

(I was walking along a path with Jaken and Rin following close behinde me. I wasn't in a good mood today for some apparent reason. I just wasn't wanting to talk about it either. I never do want to talk about it...but that's because I have my reasons. We came around the bin when I crashed heads with someone. It was female because I could tell from her soft breast touching my chest. I remained cold heartedly blank as I stood up and dusted myself off. I opened my eyes to glare not a human woman, but instead a cat demon woman of some sort. She had long wavy ghost white hair alot like my own along with dark olive green eyes. She had white fur with purple stripes her outfit was designed to be very small it was like a armor but to me it made no sense. It reminded me though of the stuff that wench Kagome would call a bikinni bathing suit. It was dark green and the top looked a pair of claws on her breast. The bottom however was more like an armor plating and it had a hole made specially for her tail which swished lightly behinde her. She had a very well built figure with very lovely curves. She was so attractive it almost made me drop my guard. I stopped thinking about her looks to see her glaring at me. She looked kind of like a cat girl version of Inuyasha it was rather disturbing, but anyway. I stood there as she got up and picked up her sword beside her. She looked at me then she says sarcasticlly while placing her hand on her slender hip. Damnit I have got to stop thinking like a human like that damn Miroku who hangs out with my low life brother all the time. I turned my attention back to her as she stood there looking at me then as I said she says to me.)

Unknown "Hey bub watch where the hell you're going. I mean you sure don't look like no prince charming, but geez learn some manners."

(I glared at her then I said to her while I walked somewhat towards her.)

Me "My name is Sesshomaru..."

Unknown "I don't give a damn who the hell you are, but you do seem familar oh yah. You're that one demon related to Inuyasha the guy who keeps on looking and collecting Jewel shards with some human named Kagome."

(My eye twitched alittle seeing as the only way she remembers me is through my brother and his girl. It was rather frustrating as I listened to her. Then I raised my hand to her mouth and I said.)

Me "Shut up. I mean it."

Unknown "You got alot of nerve touching me you bastard."

Me "I don't know who the hell you are, but you don't need to be talking to me that way and I was not alone at fault you crashed into me as well. So there witch have your spitting fuss now."

(She didn't do anything instead she said to me while dusting herself off.)

Unknown "My name is Demona and I'm sorry it's just I don't like anyone not even demons of my own kind. I have my reasons, but that is not important. I will leave you now I have bussiness to attend to else where."

(For some reason I was intrigued to follow her and this actually profounded me. I followed her watching her body move side to side along with her tail. I was like a dog following the treat before. I was hooked on it...no not it...her.  
She finally came to a stop to only turn around and glare at me. I glared back while saying.)

Sesshomaru "What are you looking at woman?"

(She walked up to me and in a swift unbelieveablely swift speed that is for me...she slaps me hard on my right cheek. Then she looks at me and for the first time in my life I actually felt guilty for once...me Lord Sesshomaru a demon that fears nothing, shows no emotions like caring for some, actually feeling very bad at this momment. I stared at for the reason I was thinking all of this was because tears were begining to well up in her beautiful dark olive green eyes. I didn't know why, but I reached out my hand to her and wiped away a tear that was about to fall down her face. She looked at me strangely well I would too if I was some girl and some random guy just pretty much stalk me and just out of the blue wipe a tear off my face. Man would Inuyasha have a laugh if he saw me now. This is just great I'm fallen for some one I haven't even truely met. Great...shit. She suddenly said as she wiped the rest of the tears away.)

Demona "Thank you I guess, but I really wish you wouldn't follow me."

(Blushing and I knew for some apparent reason I couldn't hide it from her. I replied as I turned my head side ways away from her soul searching eyes. She suddenly said to me while sheathing her sword, I guess I wasn't paying attention she might have sliced something off.)

Demona (not looking in him in the eyes) "Why do you fallow me anyway?"

Sesshomaru (knowing I really didn't have an explanation except "Guess what girl I've fallen in love with you can I go home and live happily ever after with you?" She doesn't know me, she doesn't like me, and I don't think in a million years she...love me.) "I was heading this way myself have a problem with that?"

Demona (looking disapointed wait she was disapointed) "Oh...okay seeya then."

Sesshomaru (this was not helping me on my part, Rin and Jaken had finally caught up. I turned to face her again to only see her leeping through the trees with incredible speed before I could have time to react Rin says.)

Rin "Sesshomaru are you okay?"

Jaken (snapping at her) "It's lord Sesshomaru to you stupid human girl."

(I walked by him and wacked him on the head.)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(End of chapter 1: Next time: Ch 2: Hearts mysterious magic: Why does she affect me this way? I don't need anyone, I don't care for anyone? I don't need her...so then why...why can't I stop thinking about her? This can't be...love can it?


End file.
